Sam Merlotte
| Last= | Appearances= 79 episodes (see below) | Status= | Aka = Silver Fox (by Nicole Wright's mother) | Origin= Bon Temps, LA | Profession= *Former owner of Merlotte's Bar and Grill, Bon Temps, Louisiana *Mayor of Bon Temps | Species= Shapeshifter | Gender = |significant kills = *Jon *Charlene *Maryann Forrester | Powers=*Shape Shifting *Strengthened Senses | Favorite go-to-shift form= Dog | Family=*Joe Lee Mickens - Father (deceased) *Melinda Mickens - Mother (deceased) *Mitch Merlotte - Adoptive Father *Sue Ann Merlotte - Adoptive Mother *Tommy Mickens - Brother (deceased) * Nicole Merlotte - Wife *Victoria Merlotte - Daughter *Tommy Merlotte - Son | Actor=*Sam Trammell *Martin Spanjers (young) }} Sam Merlotte is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons of True Blood. He is played by starring cast member Sam Trammell and debuts in . He is a shapeshifter and the former owner of the bar/restaurant Merlotte's Bar and Grill in Bon Temps, Louisiana and is now the current mayor. In his early 30's, he is of average height and strong build, with gray eyes and shaggy brown hair, much in line with his alternate form. While he can change into any animal (so long as there is a suitable 'template' animal around for him to use as a basis), Sam's preferred alternate shape is that of a light-colored border collie. Like all shapeshifters, Sam feels a strong urge to change shape on the nights of a full moon. The rest of the time he can do so at will. He often will go for runs in dog form through the local woods with his canine friends. Although not usually an angry person, Sam has shown that he has a bad temper, shown to even be capable of killing. He appears to dislike vampires, and has an even deeper hatred for werewolves and werepanthers; he nearly beats Calvin Norris to death in Season 3 and when Sookie compares him to a werewolf, he resents the thought. Personality Though he has a rough past, Sam grew up to be a beautiful person inside and out. He's responsible, compassionate and generous. He's as loyal as a dog. Unfortunately, he's a bit unlucky in love. Sam may have a few strange secrets he likes to keep himself, but so does everyone else in Bon Temps. He is a protective person who likes to keep an eye on those he cares about, though he does his best not to seem over-bearing. His friendly and easygoing nature helps him get along with nearly everyone, but he is still unlucky in love. Despite his kindness and thoughtful nature, he does have anger management problems, which seem to be a common among Shifters. His temper issues grow more volatile as the show progresses, but he's recently been managing to mellow out despite all the emotional trauma he's been facing. Early Life Sam was born to shapeshifter Melinda Mickens when she was sixteen years old. Melinda's then-boyfriend, human Joe Lee Mickens, was in prison at the time, so Melinda gave Sam up for adoption. Sam was adopted by the Merlotte family, becoming their only child and son. Growing up as an adopted child, Sam's life changed dramatically upon his entry into puberty. On the night of a full moon, to the horror of his adoptive parents, a teen-aged Sam revealed the nature of his true heritage by involuntarily shape-shifting into a copy of the family dog. He returned home from school the next day to an empty house (with the exception of his own room); in fear, his adopted family had abandoned him. Sam drifted for the next few months, unsure of his new-found ability to shift, but using it to his advantage. Breaking into a rather well-appointed house, Sam discovered a mountain of food on the dining table, and strangely, drawers full of cash. Helping himself hungrily to both, he was soon surprised by the house's resident, Maryann Forrester. She seduced the naive teenager to her bed, but the moment she herself began to display abilities of an otherworldly nature, Sam was terrified and, grabbing his bag of ill-gotten cash, fled into the night. The specifics are unknown but it is during this time that Sam came into contact with werewolves. Though little is known about these encounters, it is implied that they were unpleasant and has left him with a resentment, even a hatred, toward them. Sam eventually used his 'borrowed' cash to establish Merlotte's Bar and Grill in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. Local residents took up employment at the restaurant, including Sookie Stackhouse, a waitress, and Lafayette Reynolds, a chef. Sam soon developed a crush on Sookie, but said little about his crush until Bill Compton came into the picture. Biography |-|Season 1= ]] While initially distrustful of vampires upon the revelation of their existence, Sam is open enough to buy a case of Tru Blood for the bar (which subsequently spoils due to lack of sales). This distrust is heightened when Bill Compton first walks into Merlotte's and catches the attentions of Sookie, spoiling Sam's attempted revelation of feelings for her. While Sam's attempts at doing so are continually foiled, usually by his own shyness, he maintains a protective and surreptitious watch on her in his dog form. It is during a late night drinking confessional, while lamenting the lack of physical intimacy in their lives, that Tara propositions Sam for sex. After an initial reluctance, due in part to Tara's employment status (Sam is her boss), but more so his lingering feelings for Sookie, Sam acquiesces and the two share a brief sexual encounter. This one night stand brings the two closer together. Following the murder of Dawn Green, Sam increases his protective watch over Sookie. He finally gets his chance to express his feelings for her when it becomes apparent that Sookie and Bill's relationship is on the rocks, and he asks her out on a date. This ends badly however, when the discussion moves to vampires and the inherent dangers of dating one, to which Sookie takes affront. When Adele Stackhouse is murdered, Sam and Bill agree to put their differences aside to protect her granddaughter Sookie. While Sookie grieves, Sam and Tara's mutual loneliness rears its head, and the two again share a bed. Tara is preoccupied with her mother's issues however, and leaves Sam during the night. When Sookie's mood at work the next day reveals that she and Bill shared a bed, Sam's fears for her. His concerns over vampires are fanned further when three vampires enter the bar and threaten the patrons, and he is powerless to stop them. It is only when Bill arrives and orders them out that an uneasy peace is restored. Sam begrudgingly respects Bill's actions. To blow off steam, Sam goes for a 'doggy-run' through the woods, and after changing back into human form (sans clothing), is unknowingly spotted by Detective Andy Bellefleur. When the three vampires who threatened the bar patrons are subsequently destroyed in a house fire the next day, Sam is questioned by the police. He is forced to lie about his naked run, claiming that he came from a family of nudists and runs once a year to honor them. Andy of course investigates this claim, and when no evidence can be found to support it, or indeed any of Sam's family or personal history, Sam's position on the Bon Temps murderer suspect list goes up. Sam again takes up the mantle of Sookie's protector when Bill is called away 'on business', and in dog form keeps a watchful eye upon her. His desires get the better of him however when Sookie invites her canine protector inside for the evening. His is forced to reveal his true nature to Sookie when he falls asleep on the foot of her bed and reverts to human form. Sookie is obviously terrified when she is woken by snoring, finding Sam naked at her feet, but Sam reassures her that he is indeed the border collie that has been following her around by changing shape before her. While his continuing messages to Tara go unanswered, Sam assists Sookie in investigating the Bon Temps' murders. Sam is eventually crucial in discovering the true identity of the killer when he recognizes Dawn's scent on René Lenier's work vest. He races to Sookie's rescue and manages to distract Rene in the killing act long enough for Sookie to decapitate him with a shovel. He is then instrumental in saving Bill's life, rescuing the sun-damaged vampire by burying him in an open grave. Sookie, heavily medicated on painkillers following her altercation with René, reveals her admiration and platonic love for Sam, and expresses her wish for him to not hide and show people his the beauty of his 'true self'. While Tara and Lafayette believe this to be a statement on Sam's caring nature, Sookie reveals Sam's ability to shapeshift, however Sam is able to deflect this by blaming it on Sookie's drug-addled state. Sam's relief over Sookie's safety is short-lived, however, and his concerns turn towards his own safety when he discovers where Tara has been for the last few days; living with Maryann Forester, the source of his ill-gotten cash. |-|Season 2= In season two Sam began to date Daphne, a new waitress he had hired at Merlotte's. The two bonded quickly as she also was a shapeshifter and they had a lot in common, Daphne was the closest relationship Sam has had up until this point. However, Daphne quickly betrayed him when she revealed she was working for Maryann Forrester, who was later revealed to be a Maenad that wanted to use Sam as a sacrifice. Sam managed to escape from Mary Ann by shifting into an owl and flying away. Later the following day Sam found Daphne, held her at gunpoint, and asked her why she betrayed him. This is how he learned that Daphne was using him all along and had been sent to Merlotte's by Maryann. In the finale, Sam, having shifted into a white bull, tricked Maryann into thinking he was the "god who comes." Convinced that the ritual had finally succeeded, she approached Sam and was willingly killed as he gored her in the heart with one of his horns. He then shifted back to a human, much to Maryann's surprise, and crushed her heart as she watched helplessly. At the end of the finale, Sam tracked down his foster parents and learned the location of his biological parents. |-|Season 3= After learning the name and location of his birth parents, Sam makes a road trip to Magnolia, Arkansas. During his stay at a hotel in Magnolia, Sam begins to have erotic dreams of Bill Compton as a side effect from absorbing massive amounts of his vampire blood. After waking from this dream, Sam learns that the Mickens no longer live at their previous address. However, he learns that their son Tommy Mickens worked as a local mechanic. Even though Tommy made claims that he wasn't related to the Mickens, Sam followed him to his house. After sorting through the mailbox at the Mickens' residence, Sam learned that Tommy was indeed a Mickens and possibly his younger brother. While trying to connect to Tommy, Sam joins him on a run. During their run, Tommy stops in the middle of the street and barks for Sam. Sam then runs out to the street after him. They both stop and stand there till a truck driving up is inches away from hitting them both. Tommy, in his Pit-Bull form, then quickly shifts into a hawk and flies away. Sam then jumps out of the way from the truck. Sam realizes Tommy tried to get Sam hit. Sam returns to his parents' house, not mentioning that Tommy tried to get him killed on the highway and explains that he`s heading back to Bon Temps. up.]] Back at Merlotte's, Sam accepts Sookie's request for some free time to look for Bill and to also keep an eye out for Jessica Hamby. The Mickens surprise him by showing up at Merlotte`s, and, when he tries to cover his dismay by buying them all lunch, a free meal quickly turns into a monstrous bar tab. When Sam steps in to stop Tommy from drinking underage, a liquored-up Joe Lee gets in his face. Sam gently kicks them all out, but, later that night when his security alarm goes off, he finds a pit bull rifling through his office, until it shifts into a bird and flies out the window. Sam goes running after his brother and discovers that his parents are living in their van in the Merlotte's parking lot. He tells Melinda that Tommy tried to steal from the safe. She says they are behind on the rent and have no place to go, but they will clear out when Tommy returns. Sam finds Tommy in the woods and tries to convince him to leave their parents. Tommy says he has no choice because their parents need him, and he won't be on his own until they're dead. Sam tells his parents he will hook them up with a place to stay as long as there is no more stealing or drinking. When Arlene demands that Sam bring in more help, Sam hires Jessica as a hostess and Tommy as a bus boy. Feeling as though everyone is taking advantage of him and stressed, Sam is unable to cope with his anger. During this time we see a flashback to when Sam was a thief and murderer. Sam also has another quick tryst with Tara. Finally snapping one night in Merlotte's, Sam beats up a werepanther—almost killing the beast. In the season finale, we see him finding his money stolen. He grabs a gun and chases down Tommy. Tommy explains that he needs help, but Sam won't listen...he raises his gun and fires. |-|Season 4= .]] A year later Sookie returns to Bon Temps and Sam is frustrated with her for not telling anyone where she went. He tells her that a lot has changed while she's been gone. A year after shooting his younger brother, Tommy Mickens, in the leg; Sam had found solace by finding a small group of shapeshifters to have group therapy sessions with. These fellow shapeshifters are animal activist Suzanne McKittrick, politically minded Emory Broome and teacher Luna Garza. After discussing issues in their private lives and providing support for one another over drinks and refreshments, the four shapeshifters strip off and transform themselves to horses, taking off into the night. That same night, Sam begins flirting with Luna who seems to be interested in him too. He convinces her to open up to him and leans in for a kiss. After hesitating, Luna takes off and transforms back into a horse. The next day, Luna shows up at Sam's office and apologizes for last night. She tells Sam that she really wants to open up to him and the two kiss. Sam later escorts Luna out of his office and the two kiss again in public while Tommy jealously looks on. While enjoying shifting with Luna, Sam notices that another shifter is nearby. He realizes it is Tommy, and chases after him. He catches him and confronts him about faking his leg. Tommy approaches Sam about how they could make money off of Maxine Fortenberry's land. Sam tells him to get lost and that Tommy better tell Maxine about the natural gas she has on her property. Sam spontaneously stops by Luna's home. There he is surprised to meet Emma, Luna's young daughter. He stays and enjoys the day and evening with them. Luna explains that her ex is a werewolf who is very jealous and could possibly be stalking her. Sam takes Tommy to a hospital after discovering him unconscious with a high fever in a pool of bloody vomit. The doctor diagnoses him with food poisoning. Tommy lies to Sam and tells him that he must have eaten something that had poisoned him while running in a shifted form at the full moon. He mentions nothing of Luna's visit or his new skinwalking ability. Sam goes to visit Luna at her school, after calling her and getting a cold response. She is still upset about his ill-treatment of her after they had sex the previous night. He explains that he had been dealing with the aftermath of a fire the previous night and could not have slept with her. He and Luna realize Tommy has skin-walked, which accounted for his high fever and vomiting. Sam tries to convince Luna to forgive him. His brother Tommy used his skinwalker ability to pose as Sam and sleep with Luna. Sam tells her that he has disowned Tommy. He tells her that he can forgive Tommy for killing their parents but not for what he did to Luna. Marcus is frustrated by Sam's relationship with Luna and protective of his daughter Emma. Marcus shows up at Luna’s house to tuck his daughter in. He is angry when he finds Sam there. Marcus tells Sam that he pissed on the wrong boots and leaves. Luna urges Sam to leave her house because Marcus is not his problem. She tells him it will be worse for everyone if Marcus comes back and Sam is still there. Sam suggests a camping trip to help Emma forget the nights events. Luna and Sam are camping while Emma is chasing bunnies. Emma says that she longs to grow up and be a shifter. Sam hides and shifts into a bunny, delighting Emma. Tommy is badly beaten by Marcus' pack. Alcide brings Tommy back to Merlotte's, believing that he is near death. Sam wants to get him some V, but Alcide said that he has a right to choose his time. Tommy is laying on the pool table. He says he wants to disappear like he never was. As he’s dying, he tells Sam not to forget about him right away and that he was sorry for everything. Tommy dies and Sam plans to kill Marcus. Sam goes to Marcus' shop and confronts Nate, one of the guys who helped kill his brother. He pulls a gun on him then begins to beat him up; Alcide intervenes and holds Sam back. Alcide and Sam are at Marcus Bozeman's bike shop looking for Marcus, who caused Tommy to be murdered at the hands of his pack. Luna turns up at the bike shop saying that Marcus has taken Emma. Emma eventually calls Luna and tells her that she is at Alcide's house; Debbie and Marcus have slept together. Alcide, Sam, and Luna find Emma in the living room. Sam gets Luna to take Emma out of the house so that he and Alcide can take care of Marcus. Alcide bursts into the bedroom where he finds the half-dressed Debbie with Marcus. Sam walks in, carrying a gun, but decides that he should fight Marcus as a man and not with weapons or in a shifted form. Sam beats Marcus to within an inch of his life but lets him go after seriously berating him. Marcus retaliates and picks up Sam's gun. Alcide manages to tackle Marcus to the ground before he has time to shoot anyone. Alcide then kills Marcus with one blow to the neck, breaking his neck and crushing his windpipe. Debbie starts screaming, then calms herself enough to say, "Everything will be alright" but Alcide abjures her. Sam attends Tommy's funeral with Maxine Fortenberry and she tells him that, "While Tommy wasn't my flesh and blood, he was a son to me and Sam you should call me 'Momma' from now on." At Merlotte's, everyone is celebrating Halloween. Sookie comes in and talks to Sam who realizes that Tommy, while in Sam's form, had fired Sookie but he chooses not to tell her and gives her her job back. |-|Season 5= Sam is surrounded by werewolves. One morphs back into human form. She asks about the whereabouts of her packmaster Marcus Bozeman. She said he's been missing over 2 days. Sam shifts into an owl and escapes. Sam shows up at Luna's house to warn her and Emma that a werewolf pack is looking for them and that they are in danger. Rikki arrives and threatens them. Sam says that he was the one who killed Marcus so that the pack will stay away from Luna and Emma. Sam is tortured by the wolf pack and questioned about the whereabouts of Marcus' remains. Martha Bozeman arrives and introduces herself to Sam. Martha wants her son's body back so that they can get rid of him properly. Martha promises that if he leads them to Marcus' body, no harm will come to Luna or Emma. Sam agrees and says "Let's go". Sam brings the pack to Marcus' body. The wolves dig him up and the remove him from his shallow grave. Before Rikki can throw Sam into the grave, Luna shows up with Alcide, who claims he was the one who killed Marcus. Two wolves bows to him, but the rest do not and force the two wolves to stand. They claim to never bow before him, but Alcide is "cool either way". The main older werewolf objecting is J.D.. The wolves shift and begin to eat Marcus' corpse. Luna takes Sam home and cleans up his injuries. While Luna goes to check on Emma Martha arrives at her home. Sam tells her that Luna doesn't want to see her. Luna arrives back into the room and sees her, telling her to leave. Martha asks what will happen when Emma "turns". Martha states that she "feels" Emma is a werewolf, not a shifter. After she leaves, Sam tells Luna to be a bit easier on Martha. He is trying to reason with Luna, that Emma may be a werewolf. Luna barks at him in anger, and Sam is confused with her behavior. Luna says that Emma is her daughter. They argue longer until Sam eventually says "fuck you psycho". Sam takes a crate of empty beer bottles out of Merlotte's and runs into Tara. She is crying blood, revealing to Sam her new vampire nature. Sam asks what happened to her; Tara simply states that she's hungry. Tara lines up drained bottles of Tru Blood on the bar of Merlotte's, demanding more from Sam. Sam attempts to call Lafayette and Sookie, but Tara refuses to allow him. Tara then passes out and Sam immediately realizes that the sun is rising and quickly tries to find a place to hide her. Lafayette and Sookie arrive for work and Sookie asks Sam if he has seen Tara. He lies, but she reads his mind and discovers that he has put her in the walk in freezer. Sam freaks out at Sookie for her involvement in Tara becoming a vampire. Sookie tells him that she was going to die if she didn't do something about it. Sam tells Sookie that his brother died in his arms and wonders if he should have fought for him. From his perspective, he says Sookie gave Tara a second chance, and it's up to Tara in what she wants to do with it. With Tara in the freezer, Sookie tells Lafayette that they have to spend the day at work ensuring that no one walks in there and learns about her. During the morning Sheriff Andy Bellefleur questions Sam's employees about the disappearance of Debbie Pelt. Unbeknownst to Sam or Andy, Sookie killed Debbie for shooting Tara, which was what necessitated her turning. Lafayette tries to give Tara a bottle of Tru Blood after she awakens in the Merlotte's freezer. Alcide pays Sookie a visit to ask about Debbie. Sookie immediately denies knowing anything and assures him that there is nothing going on. Tara throws Lafayette through the freezer door. Alcide, Sookie, Arlene and Sam quickly go to check on him. Sookie pretends to be oblivious to what happened to Tara and asks why she was in the freezer. Tara tells Sookie not to play dumb. Tara reveals her fangs, frightening Arlene. Tara warns all of them to stay away from her or she'll kill them, quickly leaving through the back door. Arlene tells Sam that his friends Suzanne and Emory are asking for him in the bar. The shapeshifters ask him why he hasn't been coming around. Sam says that he has been under a lot of stress lately. They beg him to shift and run with them again. Sam says that it is not a good idea because he and Luna aren't on speaking terms. Suzanne reveals that Luna said the same thing, so they chose Sam over her. Sam agrees to meet them later that night. Sam visits Suzanne and Evory's home and finds them dead. They've both been shot in the head. Jason is seen showing up at murder scene of Suzanne and Emory. As Jason examines the bodies, he suddenly sees his dead parents instead of them with vampire bites on their necks. Andy calls for Jason and asks Andy if he remembers how they got back home. Andy says he doesn't, and Jason tells him that the people in that club were fairies. Andy shakes off the thought of having slept with a fairy, and refuses to let what happened ruin what he has with Holly and tells Jason they'll never speak of it again. Andy then questions Sam about what happened. Sam tells him they were getting together for dinner and he found them dead on the porch. Andy asks if he knew anyone that wanted him dead and Sam says no. Andy asks Sam if there was anything else and Sam tells him they were all shifters and occasionally ran together. Andy doesn't seem shocked by this and tells him to stick around. Sam shows up to Luna's house and tells her about Suzanne and Emory's murder. Sam tries to ask Luna if she knew anyone who would want to hurt them. She says no as they were wonderful people, and then begins crying. Sam says he knows they've been having trouble, but wants to be there for her. Luna then apologizes and asks Sam if he can leave. Sam agrees and says he'll come back and check on her tomorrow. As Sam exits the house, he is suddenly shot by a group of drunken men with rifles howling and wearing masks of President Barack Obama. Luna steps out to help Sam, but they shoot her twice in cold blood and leave her for dead. Then Emma runs out to Luna, but Sam tells Emma to run. As the men aim their rifles, Emma shifts into a wolf pup and runs off, avoiding the bullets. As Luna and Sam are wheeled into the hospital, Emma runs to a house as a wolf pup and yelps at the door. Martha Bozeman, her werewolf grandmother, opens it and takes her in. At the hospital Sam goes to find Luna, right at the moment that Martha brings Emma to see her. Martha tells Luna she doesn't want to compete with her or take Emma away from Luna, but she just wants to be in her granddaughter's life. Luna tells Martha that someone is hunting shifters, and asks if she'll keep Emma safe. Martha agrees. Sam finds Andy and demands that he help him find the group of men hunting shifters. Andy returns to the weapons store to investigate the shifter hunters, and as he's questioning the guy behind the counter, Sam walks in and starts looking at equipment. The man behind the counter suddenly seems very interested in Sam. As the clerk is talking to Andy and watching Sam, he slowly reaches under the counter and pulls out a loaded gun. Before he can aim it and pull the trigger, Sam puts a crossbow bolt through his chest. A shocked Andy thanks Sam for saving his life, and Sam explains that he could sense the man shifting into survival mode. While at the store Deputy Kevin is interrogating Andy as he gives his version of the shop keeper shooting. In the back Sam is sniffing around for clues with Kenya standing by. Sam spots a strange box in the back using his acute smell sense. Sam tells Kenya to open being she has gloves. When she opens it they find it full of the Obama masks the shooters have been using. Sam then begins to roll on the floor sniffing telling Kenya about the shooter's poor diets and etc. Kenya concerned then asks Sam if there's anything she should know about and Sam looks up at her saying "...no." In the hospital Sam tells Luna about that has been going on. Luna says she needs to be out there helping but Sam tells Luna it's safer in the hospital. Sookie then drops by with gifts for Luna. Sam then tells her what's been happening and Sookie offers to but Sam coffee in the lobby. In the lobby Sam thanks Sook for the coffee and they sit and talk. Sookie then talks to Sam about being human. She asks Sam if had the choice to be human would he take it. But they say that despite them not being hated and feared anymore the hate woud stood be aorund them. AS Luna is asleep Sam is still in the hospital and a nurse then walks in the room telling Sam he has to leave, that visiting hours ended two hours ago. Sam says alright and just before Sam leaves the hospital he catches one of the shooters posing as an orderly. Sam then runs after the guy and tackles him in an empty room and then tells the man "this if for my friends and punches the man in the face." Joe Bob, the member of the anti-supernatural group that Andy has in custody, isn't talking. Sam asks if he can try interrogating him. Sam turns himself into a cobra and learns that they have Jessica. Luna arrives at the station, having shifted into Sam's form. She tells Sam she doesn't know what happened and can't shift back. Sam, Andy and Luna arrive at the compound and find Jessica. Sam and Luna smell a human woman. Jessica is surprised Hoyt's not the reason they are there. Sam sits with a terrified Luna on his lap. He's able to turn her back to Luna by giving her a kiss on the forehead. Sam comforts Luna at her place. Sam is worried about her, saying that his brother died because of skin walking (actually he died because he was beaten up badly). Luna says that she doesn't think it will happen again. Sam wants to take Luna back to the hospital, but she refuses and they almost end up in an argument. Sam accepts that he can't stop Luna from coming with him. Andy talks to the press about the Obamas but withholds key details of the ongoing investigation. Sam and Luna return to the station and tell Andy they picked up the scent of pigs when they went back to the basement where Jessica was held. They are dissatisfied with Andy's seeming unwillingness to help them and decide to go out on their own. They both shift into flies. Andy and Jason look for connections between Junior and Joe Bob. Andy says that both were arrested by Bud, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Andy then notices one of the dancing Obamas in the video is wearing the cowboy boots Bud was given at his retirement party. They believe Bud is the Dragon. Luna and Sam go unnoticed listening to their conversation in fly form. They go to Bud's farm and find that he is working with the anti-supernatural group; he has imprisoned Sookie and Hoyt in his barn. Sam, shifted into a pig, saves Sookie from being thrown into the pigpen by catching her. Sweetie runs away as soon as she sees the "dirty shifter." Sam takes on all the Obamas and fares well. Andy and Jason pull up. Andy pulls his gun on Bud. When Bud praises the humans and makes a move at Sam with his shovel Andy shoots him in the chest, killing him. Jason grabs Sookie, who points him to a very weak Hoyt. Outside Luna takes the form of a dog to run Sweetie down. Luna shifts back and begins to beat the snot out of Sweetie. Jessica arrives at Merlotte's and the bar quickly empties. The only two remaining customers, Cole and Bobbie, reach for concealed weapons. Sam and Lafayette get the drop on them and disarm them. They find that their weapons are loaded with wooden bullets, confirming their intention to kill a vampire, but let them go. Sam invites Jessica to sit wherever she likes. Sam tries to reach Steve Newlin, posing as a reporter for a dog magazine in an attempt to confirm that he has a new pet. Luna joins him, distraught that the authorities have dismissed her report of Newlin taking her daughter, Emma. Sam tries to comfort her and then shows her that Newlin is appearing at a live debate in New Orleans that night. Sam offers to fly them there using credit card miles. Luna and Sam use their shifter abilities to infiltrate Steve's dressing room and are disappointed to learn that he has not brought Emma. They hide in his bag, ensuring that he takes them with him to his next destination. Steve returns to the Vampire Authority and is met by Chelsea, the receptionist. She shows him that Emma has returned to her human form. He angrily admonishes her, telling her that he doesn't like it when she is human. Sam and Luna scurry out of his bag in mouse form. Shifted from mice, Sam and Luna arrive in the main chamber of the Authority headquarters, wondering where they are. Sam and Luna find Emma caged in her shifter form. They are discovered outside the cell but the guards assume they are escape human prisoners being used for vampire food. They are locked with the humans in the cell adjacent to Emma. Sam tells Luna to shift, but she says she has to stay with Emma. Sam offers himself to be fed on when the guards come to fetch a meal for Chancellor Compton. Sam is brought to Bill in the Authority Headquarters as food. He escapes by shifting into a fly. He goes back to Luna and Emma to plan their escape. Sam finds Steve's room and convinces Luna to skinwalk as Steve so that they can take Emma back. Luna takes Steve's form but Rosalyn collars her and takes her to make a live television announcement regarding the footage of Steve and Russel kiliing 22 fraternity brothers. Half way through the interview Luna shifts back into her real form on camera; revealing the existence of shifters to the world. Rosalyn prepares to attack but Sam, already shifted into fly form, swoops into Rosalyn's mouth and destroys her by shifting back into his human form inside of her. |-|Season 6= Luna carried by Sam and Emma come running out of a side hatch of the building but Luna is far too sick to continue. She tells Sam to leave her behind because its the only way they can escape alive. She makes Sam promise to take care of Emma from now on because that's how she feels it should be. Sam begrudgingly makes the promise before Luna dies and has no choice but to continue running to save Emma and keep his promise to Luna. A few moments later an authority guard confirms Luna's death. Sam comes to Merlotte's and immediately hears a noise. He quietly places Emma in a booth and grabs a cue only to be scared by a half drunk Lafayette who was sleeping off all the alcohol he drank ealier by resting in Sam's office in the back. Lafayette swears to not tell anyone that he saw Sam or Emma and takes Emma in the back to get some food . |-|Season 7= TBA Appearances Season 1 *"Strange Love" *"The First Taste" *"Mine" *"Escape from Dragon House" *"Sparks Fly Out" *"Cold Ground" *"Burning House of Love" *"The Fourth Man in the Fire" *"Plaisir D'Amour" *"I Don't Wanna Know" *"To Love Is to Bury" *"You'll Be the Death of Me" Season 2 *"Nothing but the Blood" *"Keep This Party Going" *"Scratches" *"Shake and Fingerpop" *"Never Let Me Go" *"Hard-Hearted Hannah" *"Release Me" *"Timebomb" *"I Will Rise Up" *"New World in My View" *"Frenzy" *"Beyond Here Lies Nothin'" Season 3 *"Bad Blood" *"Beautifully Broken" *"It Hurts Me Too" *"9 Crimes" *"Trouble" *"I Got a Right to Sing the Blues" *"Hitting the Ground" *"Night on the Sun" *"Everything Is Broken" *"I Smell a Rat" *"Fresh Blood" *"Evil is Going On" Season 4 *"She's Not There" *"You Smell Like Dinner" *"If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" *"I'm Alive and on Fire" *"Me and the Devil" *"I Wish I Was the Moon" *"Cold Grey Light of Dawn" *"Spellbound" *"Let's Get Out of Here" *"Burning Down the House" *"Soul of Fire" *"And When I Die" Season 5 *"Turn! Turn! Turn!" *"Authority Always Wins" *"Whatever I Am, You Made Me" *"We’ll Meet Again" *"Let's Boot and Rally" *"Hopeless" *"In the Beginning" *"Somebody That I Used to Know" *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" *"Gone, Gone, Gone" *"Sunset" *"Save Yourself" Season 6 *"Who Are You, Really?" *"The Sun" *"You're No Good" *"At Last" *"F**k the Pain Away" *"Don't You Feel Me" *"In the Evening" *"Dead Meat" *"Life Matters" *"Radioactive" Season 7 *"Jesus Gonna Be Here" *"I Found You" *"Fire in the Hole" *"Death is Not the End" *"Lost Cause" *"Karma" *"May Be the Last Time" *"Almost Home" *"Love is to Die" *"Thank You" Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supernatural Category:Merlotte's Employees Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters